Última vez - Pokémon Special
by ChicaJJJ
Summary: Con situaciones tan adversas ¿qué más se podía hacer?


**_Última vez - Pokémon Special_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon no es mío :c

 **Advertencia:** PreciousMetalShipping (GoldxSilver). Una escena ligeramente subida de tono.

 **Nota inicial:** Participante del reto "Santa Secreto" del foro DexHolders del prof. Oak (link en mi perfil).

Querido Alex, espero que te guste :3

* * *

Quizá se trataba de una gripe o de la presión de los insultos y amenazas. Apostaba más por la segunda, pero ambas daban el mismo resultado: Silver no asistió a la primera tanda de clases y eso ya era para preocuparse.

Pensando en lo peor, el chico de cabello oscuro y revuelto había ido a comer al tejado, ya que el último lugar donde lo había hecho fue testigo del hostigamiento y casi linchamiento hacia su integridad física y la del pelirrojo. Era imposible librarse de los estúpidos comentarios de los que no comprendían su manera de pensar, y peor aún, de los que los tildaban de aberración.

—¿Y tu amiguita? —preguntó Rick a Gold a modo de burla— Pensé que hoy también se reunirían a jugar a las muñecas, cariñito.

Para su mala suerte, lo habían encontrado. Y esta vez estaba solo, lo que complicó más la situación.

El muchacho de ojos dorados lo sentenció con la mirada y no espero mucho para intentar atinarle un golpe en la cara sin pensar en las consecuencias. No lo logró, pues el bravucón estaba acompañado con dos de sus "gorilas", que tomaron a Gold por ambos brazos y lo arrodillaron frente a su "jefe".

—Yo solo quería decirles que mi hermanita los quiere invitar a tomar el té con ella. También les pondrá vestidos, si quieren.

Los matones se rieron de la ocurrencia de Rick y sacudieron agresivamente a Gold para luego dejarlo de bruces en el piso.

—Infeliz... Sabes que estoy en desventaja... —pronunció mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿O sea que quieres que sea solo yo el que te golpeé? ¿Acaso también te has enamorado de mí, imbécil?

Antes que terminara de decir la última palabra, Rick había golpeado la cara de Gold con su puño, lo que provocó que cayera de nuevo e incluso sangrara por la nariz. Estaba a punto de repetir la acción, pero una figura intimidante apareció tras de él acompañado de Crystal. Ella había seguido a Gold para preguntarle sobre el trabajo en grupo que tenían pendiente y se encontró con la horrible escena; cómo sabía que no tenía la fuerza para intervenir por su amigo, decidió informar a la autoridad estudiantil más cercana. Tuvo la suerte de que haya sido el director.

—Rick, Edgar, Frank, pensé que habían entendido. Bajen a dirección, ahora.

La cara de los tres mencionados cambió completamente y, antes de obedecer las órdenes dadas, amenazaron con un gesto al herido y a Crystal, quien estaba cerca a él intentando reanimarlo. Gold se levantó despacio con su ayuda.

—Lo llevaré a la enfermería, director Giovanni —pronunció la chica.

El adulto asintió y se dispuso a seguir a los tres atacantes. Tenía una larga charla con ellos esperándolo.

—Espere... Necesito saber si... si sabe por qué faltó Silver.

Paró en seco justo a antes de tomar las escaleras y miró seriamente al chico.

—Escúchame bien, Gold. No estoy de acuerdo con la violencia y me aseguraré que los alumnos que te han golpeado tengan la sanción correspondiente, de eso no te preocupes. Sin embargo, no quiero que Silver siga siendo intimidado. No se te ocurra buscarlo más.

Dicho eso, retomó su camino.

* * *

—¿Y eso cómo te hace sentir?

Ya se había hartado de esa frase, pero mantenía una expresión neutral a pesar de dar la menor información posible al psicólogo al que lo habían mandado.

Miró el reloj. Touché.

Sin responder a la última pregunta, se dispuso a salir del consultorio.

—¿Debo incluir rebeldía en tu expediente? —dijo el doctor.

Ni siquiera volvió a mirarlo. Tomó el ascensor hasta el vestíbulo de aquel edificio gris y volvió a la realidad donde su teléfono registraba tres llamadas perdidas de un número desconocido. Cuando quiso devolver la llamada para ver de quién se trataba, ese mismo número volvía a querer comunicarse con él. Contestó como siempre que no sabía quién estaba detrás de la línea: con un silencio.

—Soy yo. Crystal me ha prestado su teléfono y quería saber si estabas bien, ya sabes, por lo que faltaste a clases...

Colgó y apagó el celular al recordar la dura advertencia de su padre. Necesitaba olvidarse de que alguna vez su frialdad desapareció gracias al chico con el que se sentaba en la clase de Cálculo.

* * *

—¿Y bueno?

—Me colgó, maldición.

Ya habían empezado las clases y ellos estaban en la enfermería. Gold estaba semi-acostado y Crystal, sentada en el mueble del costado. Le devolvió su teléfono y se sentó al borde de la camilla donde estaba.

—La situación empeoró poco a poco. Empezaron a seguirnos, incluso nos atacan por las redes sociales, sin mencionar los anónimos de los casilleros. Aunque creo que Rick también es autor de eso.

—Lo siento mucho, la verdad. Ambos me caen bien y no creo que amar sea un delito ni algo por lo cual te tengan que golpear o amenazar —afirmó Crystal—. Bien, me regreso a clases. Quizá deberías ir a casa, Gold. No creo que puedas concentrarte demasiado con lo que pasó hoy. Además, sé que no has hecho la tarea de Inglés.

La cara de sorpresa del chico era muy cómica. Tenía razón: no podía concentrarse ni se había acordado de hacer la tarea.

—Mandaré al tutor para que te entregue tu maleta. Y en serio espero que todo se arregle.

—Gracias, Crys.

* * *

Estaba pensando en su futuro. El instituto-internado donde tendría que ingresar (cuyo rector era colega de universidad de su padre) era muy conocido por su severidad y disciplina. Sabía que iba a ser complicado adaptarse a la rutina y no ser juzgado por ser como era, aunque esto último no iba a ser difícil mientras no lo sepa nadie y de eso se encargó Giovanni al mandarlo a estudiar a una región diferente. Era un nuevo comienzo donde sería el pelirrojo enigmático de nuevo, donde aquel halo haría de barrera para relacionarse con los demás estudiantes. Esa barrera que logró romper Gold.

Y nuevamente surgía el chico de chistes malos, el irresponsable, el que lo ayudó a ver más allá de su soledad. Pero todo sería mejor así.

Caminaba por las calles de la avenida principal mientras unas gruesas gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer. Sin paraguas a la mano, Silver solo se subió el cuello de la chamarra y aceleró el paso. Pronto le tocaría ir a casa a alistar las maletas.

—Oh, Gold... ¿Salieron temprano hoy?

—Algo así. Bueno, realmente no. Un tipo que nos estuvo fastidiando a Silver y a mí estaba a punto de matarme. De no ser por Crystal, me hubiera partido el cráneo —dijo guardando el paraguas en la repisa al costado de la puerta.

La madre del muchacho conocía la relación que llevaba con el pelirrojo y hacía lo mejor posible para que este se sintiera bien cuando llegaba de visita, pues también sabía que su padre no ejercía impedimento a la orientación sexual de su hijo, pero tampoco lo apoyaba.

Al escuchar detenidamente los hechos de la escuela, pensó que lo más apropiado era ir al instituto a charlar con el director como madre del agraviado y como conocedora de la relación de sus hijos. Mas, sabía que su hijo iba a seguir siendo víctima de burlas si la veían de quejona.

—¿Y qué dice Silver de todo esto? —dijo la señora con preocupación.

—Me colgó la llamada. Pienso que quizá está bajo amenaza de su padre, aunque también sé que él solo lo hace para protegerlo. Y al final, no sé qué pensar.

La madre lo miró con ternura y comprensión.

—Eres Gold, la persona más persistente y llena de confianza que conozco. Es momento de actuar, hijo. Olvídate de esos muchachos malos, recuerda que el padre de Silver prometió darles un castigo ejemplar, y vive tu felicidad. Además, ya es muy difícil que alguien te quiera con ese carácter, jovencito.

—Mamá...

* * *

Llegó a casa algo menos alterado, pero con la culpa de irse sin decir nada. Aprendió a vivir con la ausencia de su padre sin que esto le causara secuelas, pero tenía que aceptar que vivir lejos de su felicidad no le cuadraba para nada. No podía rebelarse a las órdenes de su padre y, de alguna manera, estaría cuidando el bienestar del extraño chico del que se enamoró, aunque suene cursi.

Tomó una de las maletas que ocultaba bajo su cama y empezó a llenarla con lo básico. Dicen que cuando uno limpia su habitación, encuentra cosas que piensa que terminaron en otra dimensión y Silver no era la excepción a pesar que ser desordenado no era una cualidad que le pondrían a primera vista. Una foto acababa de ser descubierta en uno de los cajones del pelirrojo, una imagen que plasmó la primera vez que se decidieron salir juntos. Él tenía miedo por su padre; no obstante, sabía que su trabajo lo absorbía lo suficiente de la realidad como para que nunca sospechara lo obvio. Gold aprovechó la oportunidad para jalarlo hacia una cabina de fotos y, por fin, guardar un recuerdo en físico de su extraño romance.

No tenía tiempo de seguir maquinando con esas cosas que ya no le iban a servir más y arrugó la fotografía para luego tirarla a un lado. De alguna manera, su visión se desvió de la bola de papel en el piso y se dirigió a la ventana, donde la sombra de Gold apareció. El chico estaba empapado porque, con el apuro, olvidó tomar nuevamente el paraguas. Con algo de esfuerzo, logró ingresar a la habitación ante la estupefacta admiración de Silver. El panorama no era el mejor, lo comprendió cuando vio la maleta.

—¿A dónde pensabas ir? —dijo Gold con ligera molestia— ¿y por qué me colgaste la llamada?

Estaba acorralado y perdido en la actitud del otro muchacho. El pelirrojo optó por lo que le decía el corazón desde un principio y eso era no mentirle a la persona en la que más confiaba.

Así, sin agregarle mucho dramatismo al asunto, le contó que iba a cambiarse de instituto a uno que estaba a muchos kilómetros de allí y que lo mejor era que le pongan fin a todo lo que alguna vez pasó entre los dos.

—No... No lo hagas Silver, por favor, no te vayas —dijo el de ojos dorados tratando de asimilar lo dicho por su novio.

—¿Crees que es así de sencillo? ¿Que puedes venir aquí y pedirme que no me vaya? Hay mucho en juego como para hacerte caso —Silver se levantó el flequillo que cubría parte de su ojo derecho y le mostró la herida de batalla que había conseguido un día antes—. Ayer, luego de las actividades del club de informática, me cruce con Rick y terminé perdiendo en fuerza contra él a pesar que también recibió lo suyo. La enfermería estaba cerrada, así que fui a dirección, porque sé que mi padre tiene un botiquín.

—Pero supongo que él estaba allí...

—Le dije todo, Gold. Tenía que hacerlo de una vez. Necesitaba intervenir por los dos. No quería que... que te hicieran daño a ti también.

—No me importa, me meteré a una clase de karate o boxeo... Pero no quiero que te vayas porque ya no estaremos juntos... ¿Lo entiendes? Eres una de las pocas buenas que me ha pasado. Tú viste más allá del chico que aparentaba ser...

Ambos se miraron. A Gold le empezaban a salir delgados riachuelos de los ojos. Era conmovedor, pero sobre todo raro: ese chico no lloraba ni porque casi le rompieron la nariz. Por su parte, el otro muchacho se aproximó a él y lo abrazó. Gold correspondió a la muestra de afecto para luego tomarle el rostro y besarlo, remontándose a los primeros días del peligroso noviazgo donde la pasión gobernaba a la razón. Y fue así como, de un empujón, el de cabello oscuro tiró a Silver hacia la cama. Los dos tomaron conciencia de los que estaban a punto de comenzar. Lo harían por última vez para demostrarle silenciosamente al mundo que no podía hacer nada para evitar que se amen.

Los labios de Gold paseaban por el torso y la espalda del pelirrojo mientras este admiraba que hubieran soportado tanto tiempo solo por estar juntos. Era verdad, los momentos malos ganaban un poco en porcentaje, pero también estaban las charlas en el muelle, los paseos interminables en las adoquinadas calles de la ciudad y los infinitos "te quiero".

* * *

Para aquel momento, Silver tenía que estar en un autobús rumbo a su nuevo domicilio en un internado de nombre impronunciable. Y lo estaba. A pesar de los ruegos interminables de su amante, no había otra cosa más que cumplir con el trato con su padre. A partir de ese momento, las circunstancias resultarían más favorables para ambos. Era lo mejor.

* * *

Su madre notó que la ropa que traía no era la misma con la que salió, pero no dijo nada ni tampoco hizo preguntas incómodas mientras Gold subía a su habitación con la velocidad de un rayo. Sus ojos estaban iluminados a pesar del triste momento que acababa de pasar despidiéndose de Silver con caricias y todo lo demás en la estación de autobuses. Ni Giovanni en sus mejores ánimos saldría a hacerle compañía a su hijo con ese clima, pero los amantes decidieron que tenían que aprovechar esos últimos momentos juntos.

Gold encendió la computadora y esperó los interminables segundos en que esta acataba sus órdenes. Con cuidado, escribió la dirección web del internado "Fyiancouvski".

—Silver idiota —dijo para sí— Intentaré conseguir el ingreso a ese instituto aunque tenga que sobornar al maldito profesor de Historia.

Y es que, tal vez, ese día no sería la última vez que estarían juntos.


End file.
